


you ignorant slut

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Virgin Hanzo Shimada, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada, genji is not in blackwatch, hanzo has cat ears and tail, jesse has dog ears and a fluffy dog tail, neko hanzo shimada, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ayyyyy, fist fic, dont bully uwu---------------------------------Hanzo was expected to be an alpha at birth, loved and respected by others, but it all felt so quick when they realized hanzo was omegan. He was now treated with hatred, being shamed on for ruining the bloodline of alphas in the Shimada family for generations. Hanzo never felt like he belonged until, he meet a certain alpha named Jesse McCree (while approaching his heat, hehehehhe)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you ignorant slut

**Author's Note:**

> im scared for this fic sooo, dont kill meh
> 
> alos, im like realyyyyyyyyyyy bad at dirty talk
> 
> you can kinda tell i rushed for the smexy part. bruh its 6am give me a break.

(okie soo this is gonna start off with whats happening with hanzo and stuff and then jesse, lol ik im trash)

Hanzo always felt safe. Sure, he was treated horribly by his family and well, everyone but, he never felt like something truly bad was going to happen. Except for right now. He was standing in his fathers work office space, dead silence. Hanzo didn't know much about his father but, he did know much about being an omega  
1\. You must wait for the Alpha to speak first.   
That is exactly what hanzo was doing.

Another 30 seconds past and Sojiro spoke "I will be having two alphas come here for a business meeting, you are to stay with Genji in his room at all times during then" 

Hanzo was, to put plainly, shocked. He was not allowed to speak or even be near Genji since he was presented as an omega. Hanzo wanted to ask why but he didn't.   
2\. Never question an alpha   
Hanzo bowed in understatement and left the room. 

\- dis gunna be mccrees part uwu -

Jesse and Gabe where currently on a plane to japan and the question finally popped into jesses mind, "So, what exactly are we doin'?" McCree asked, picking at his teeth with a toothpick to get out stings of food stuck ( you know what i mean ) "Where going to go on a business meeting, and you are not gonna screw this up for us." Gabe spat "Oh c'mon, whats the worst i could do?" Jesse threw the toothpick on the ground and looked at Gabe with unconvincing eyes. "Last time we went on one of these, you slept with 4 omegas. FOUR! You ruined the whole entire thing for us. You missed every meeting." Jesse looked back down to the ground.

"So this time," Gabe continued. "I've asked Sojiro to put any omegas out of site from you." Jesse shot a look at Gabe "Wha- c'mon Gabe, I won't do anything, at least let me see em'"

"No" Gabe used 'that' tone, the one where you cant argue with him. Jesse sighed. "Ok. ok but, who is this 'Sojiro' guy?" Jesse questioned. "He is the head of the Shimada clan. we're gonna have the meeting with him. We want to have the Shimada clan kinda team up with Blackwatch." Jesse nodded in understatement. 

__Hanzos partttttt_

Hanzo was currently in Genjis room, on his chair, looking at the ceiling. At first Hanzo was exited about seeing Genji but now its -awkward. The silence between them is still. Hanzo so badly wanted to say something but, couldn't, rule #1 clouded his mind. Maybe Genji knew and didn't speak on purpose because Sojiro told him not to. Hanzo felt a tingle in his body, this was awkward. 

Jesses part 0.0

Once the plane landed and they where on ground level, Jesse was more than happy to get up and out of the plane. 

They reached the hotel they booked for 3 months, apparently this was going on for longer than Jesse thought. Jesse knowing he couldn't have a sweet omega by his side to use made him unmotivated to this whole business thing.

When they got to the clan, or at least close, Jesse started to think about how he could smell the omega, only if that where on heat though. He was staying for three months so he would definitely have an omega by his side. Jesse licked his lips at that.

When they finally got to the castle, it was huge (thats what she said) Jesse lost hope, there was no way he could sense an omega if they where all the way at the top. Jesse sighed, "Lets go in then" Gabe said looking over at Jesse. Jesse shook his head.

When they got in the sent of an omega immediately hit Jesses nose, he grinned. "Dont you even think about it" Gabe said looking at Jesse. "Think 'bout what?" Gabe sighed and kept walking 

about 1 hour passes and they where finally in the room with the Sojiro dude. Jesse wasnt listening to what they where saying, he was only paying attention to that sweet scent of omegan flesh and his growing bonner. seconds later he smelled something more, heat. Whoever this omega was, they where suffering and Jesse could help. 

Jesse looked at the time, 5 more minutes.

hanzosssssss partttttttttt

Hanzo was now in his room panting, he ran out of Genjis room when he realized his heat was kicking in, he would usually just wake up with it but this was sudden. 

He was on his bed, legs spread, rubbing his pussy under his clothes, where it hurts the most. he arched his back and whimpered in pain. He didn't know what to do. in his heats he usually was on medication, never craving the need for sex.

Hanzo snapped his legs shut when someone came into his room. An alpha. "Howdy there partner, names Jesse. couldn't help but smell your heat" he winked. Hanzo blushed and slowly opened his legs, an invitation for jesse. 

Jesse took that invitation walking forward and slowly spreading Hanzos' legs wider and removing the fabric, revealing Hanzos' wet pussy. Hanzo whimpered at that. "Whats yer' name kitten?" Hanzo blushed at the nickname, tail flicking. "H-hanzo" he replied in a shaky voice. it was all too much, he didn't know if he could do this but, rule #3  
3\. Never deny an alpha when it comes to sex   
Hanzo moaned when Jesse slid a hand up and down on Hanzos' pussy. he landed on Hanzos' clit and rubbed circles around it. "So wet for me." Jesse said with a soft tone.

"Have ya' ever done this before?" Jesse asked with concern. Jesse knew a virgin when he saw one and Hanzo. was one. Hanzo shook his head yes. 

"Then, lets take this slow, kitten." Jesse said in almost a whisper. He put his head down lower, leaving hanzo confused. As he was gonna ask what he was doing he felt a tounge on has clit, flicking it. Hanzo gasped, and moaned. 

He couldn't deny the fact that it felt good. Jesse slowly got more rough with his tongue. slowly lowering it to tongue fuck Hanzos pussy. Hanzo let out a whimper, getting close.

Jesse hummed send a vibration to hanzos body. Hanzo moaned and grabbed Jesses' hair to make him go deeper. "J-jesse. AhaAhh" Hanzo moaned as he came on Jesses' face. The hot liquid soaking jesses face. 

Jesse got up and kissed Hanzo. Hanzo fell into the kiss

Who knew that Hanzo would have his pussy get tongue fucked before his first kiss?


End file.
